The Pieces of You
by Samsara
Summary: okay, since Ch.12had terrible writting, I REWROTE IT AND IT IS SO MUCH BETA!! Ch.12 up. Um.. Daiken, OC, Magic, Rape, Abuse.. etc.
1. Shattered

The Pieces of You 

Samsara

// The song is called " Hands" by [Jewel][1] \\

__

Chapter One: Shattered

POV:

Do my words mean anything to them? Do my sentences have any effect in the decision of fate? Of course not. I'm Daisuke, the fool who can't divide 10 by 5. But I can divide. The answer is 2.I'm pretty good at math. I like the subject. It's either right or wrong, nothing to debate about. I'm actually a very smart person; just ask my teachers. I have mostly A's and B's and I'm only marked down for goofing off or for my unreadable writing. Of course, did anyone ever see his grades besides Ken? No, they don't care about me.Ken... he is the only one who sees through my mask. He knows that I'm good at schoolwork, even though I tried to hide it.In fact, he came over once to ask for help on math.He is my true friend. 

_if i could tell the world just one thing / it would be that we're all ok / and not to worry 'cause worry is wasteful / and useless in times like these / i won't be made useless / i won't be idle with despair / I will gather myself around my faith / for light does the darkness most fear / _

Sometimes I wonder, about what it takes to be a true friend. A true friend would stand by my side, no matter what. A true friend would see through my veils of loneliness, and comfort me.A true friend would understand the real me, the part of me that is aware and ready to do action, the part of me that is smart.A true friend would let me change, into anything I want and still stick by my side. 

_/ my hands are small, i know / but they're not yours, they are my own / but they're not yours, they are my own / and i am never broken / poverty stole your golden shoes / it didn't steal your laughter / and heartache came to visit me / but i knew it wasn't ever after _

Miyako, Iori, Takeru and Hikari don't understand that. They don't understand me, or even Ken for that matter. The think of me as a fool, that is too weird for Hikari's embrace. Hell, I don't even like her. I used to, but after she ripped my feelings in half, I hate her. She can have Takeru for all I care.I can't wait to see Takeru's face when he realizes that Hikari is a bitch and doesn't really care about him, or me.

_we'll fight, not out of spite / for someone must stand up for what's right / cause where there's a man who has no voice / there ours shall go singing  
  
  
_

Takeru didn't like me because I was his rival over Hikari. Now he hates me because I've befriended Ken. It doesn't really matter. He'll always find something to hate me for, no matter what I say or do. I can never really please him. I don't care anymore.He always shoves me out of the way when I try to help, as if my advice is useless. That's what I am defined as: Useless.

  
_my hands are small i know / but they're not yours, they are my own / but they're not yours, they are my own / i am never broken  
_  
  


Miyako doesn't even want to be near me. She's proved it many times over, so I don't see why she still has to keep reminding me.If I even sit next to her, she'll move away as though I'm some sort of disease. And maybe I am, some sort of disease.Now, if I even glance at her, she looks away.It's gotten to the point where Iori does the same thing. It's like the only reason they can stand to be in the same room with me is because I'm a DigiDestined. And look where that got me.

in the end only kindness matters / in the end only kindness matters

Right now, Ken is the only person in the world I trust. He's also the only friend that I've got, besides Chibimon. I should be happy that I have those two. They mean a lot to me, and I mean a lot to them. Strange it seems...when I first met Ken as the Kaiser, a part of me knew that I could tell him anything. Weird, huh? But it's true, every drop of Ken is true. He won't hide stuff from me, and neither will I. But... I feel more for Ken.

i will get down on my knees, and i will pray / i will get down on my knees, and i will pray / i will get down on my knees, and i will pray

I stare at my reflection in the mirror for one second, before smashing it into a million pieces. I don't care anymore. They don't care anymore. Everything has slipped beyond my reach, and there's no way in HELL that I can get it back. Soft tears begin to trickle down my face, leaving a faint trail behind. Ken...the name fills the cold air around me and I shiver, again and again. I love Ken. I love him with all my heart...but he doesn't. He cares for me only as a friend.Nothing more, and nothing less.I begin to slump to my knees, the sobs becoming more and more violent. I can't stand it anymore... I have always been surrounded by friends, so many friends. Now, I only have two. Ken was gone for a while, visiting a relative. He wasn't there when I heard them. They...they, laughed at me, called me names, threw stones at me. Miyako, Iori, Takeru and Hikari watched my tormenters, at laughed. They beat me, it hurt so bad. I wish that you were here, Ken.

my hands are small i know / but they're not yours, they are my own / but they're not yours, they are my own / and i am never broken

They hit me, they punched me, they slapped me, they kicked me. I couldn't breathe, and soon I was down, on the floor. They dragged me away...and raped me. I screamed, but I couldn't move. God, there were 10 of them, each laughing in their own demented way. I cried out to Takeru for help, and he walked away, followed by the rest. 

my hands are small i know / but they're not yours, they are my own / but they're not yours, they are my own and i am never broken / we are never broken

I lied when I said I was fine. Because I am not. They took everything away from me...except my hands. I was so sure that I could never be broken. I was sure that nothing bad would ever happen to me...but it did. I am utterly alone now. Please save me, Ken.

I remember running home after my ordeal, sprinting straight to the bathroom to shower. I am a work of art, really. My chest is completely bruised, while I can't even sit. I slept for a day or so. And then, I called Taichi, to tell him that I'm no longer a DigiDestined. He asked why, a bit concerned. Underline the bit in red marker. I simply told him to go ask his shitty sister. I'll bet you they're calling a meeting right now, trying to figure out why I left them. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. 

we are god's eyes / god's hands / god's mind / we are god's eyes / god's hands / god's heart / we are god's eyes / god's hands / god's eyes / we are god's hands / we are god's hands

+Well Well... Should we go on? You tell us +

   [1]: http://www.jeweljk.com/



	2. Across All Bridges

The Pieces Of You

Samsara

Chapter Two: Across All Bridges 

Ken stared sleepily out of the train window, hoping that the train would miraculously speed up and he would be home soon. The train from his cousin's hometown was late, like, 2 hours late. Ken hated being alone at night in moving vehicles... it reminded him too much of Sam. Sam had died in a bus crash, at midnight, leaving Ken alone. A single tear slid down his cold cheek, making the boy feel even more uncomfortable. Instead, he directed his thoughts to Daisuke...

The name sent shivers of happiness down his spine as he repeated the name. Daisuke. No matter how many times Ken tried to put the boy out of his mind, it wouldn't work. He couldn't help it. Those warm and inviting fudge colored eyes, that sweet mess of brown hair, no it was simply impossible to forget Daisuke. Bitterly, Ken turned his gaze from the window to stare at the priest who was sitting opposite of him. _' If Only you knew, what would you say? What would you do if I suddenly blurted out that "I'm gay and I'm in love with Dai"? ' _Ken thought, while staring intently at the cloaked man. Of course, the question would go unanswered.

Four hours later, Ken pulled the warm bedclothes over his head. The train ride had proved uneventful, as had the metro ride home. His parents were already asleep by the time he reached home. Not that it mattered. Even though Mr. and Mrs. Inchijoji had sworn to become better parents, they still lacked off. But Ken was used to it, so he could always care less about them. Daisuke and Wormmon were they only ones he truly cared about.

Dai understood his pain, in every way that he could, and if he didn't understand, he would still cheer Ken up. Daisuke knew all too well what it was like to be left out. Hadn't his relationship with Takeru, Hikari, Miyako and Iori proved that? They simply hate him because they don't / won't know Daisuke. Everyday Ken witnessed his friend's pain and anguish, that was only seen by Ken. That was probably the main reason why Ken stayed away from the other DigiDestined. If they didn't accept Daisuke, who was their so-called "Leader", then why should he even bother trying? Daisuke did know what it meant to be a friend, so Ken stuck with him. Sam had always said that Ken had good judgment.

Ken enjoyed every minute he had with Daisuke, taking it to the point where he savored every drop of Daisuke that he could get. They both needed help, so they helped each other. A mutual agreement. Sighing in deep content, Ken rolled over and slept, dreaming peaceful dreams of Daisuke.

An annoying beeping noise woke Ken from his deep slumber at 4 a.m. Groaning, the boy rolled over and hit the alarm clock on impulse. Of course, the stupid noise didn't stop. Slowly, Ken's face appeared over the deep blue sheets, his eyes dazed in confusion. A few more moments of unknowing, and Ken realized that it was his D-Terminal that was ringing. Groggily he sat up and groped around for the device.

_Ken, please save me_

_-Daisuke_

_ _

_ _

Ken stared at the message, a mixture of adrenalin, fear and curiosity sweeping through him. Blindly, the boy got up and began to pull on a pair of khakis and a black tee shirt. After fixing his sneakers at the door, Ken rushed down the street, running as fast as he could towards Daisuke's apartment. Panting heavily, Ken hurried across the large ped bridge that separated Tamachi from Odiba. There! Up ahead was Dai's apartment building. Using the last bit of the energy that he could muster, Ken stormed up the stairs and knocked on the Motomoyia's door. After three or four knocks, a brown-haired head opened the door.

" Daisuke! What's wrong?" Ken asked, his voice horse from running.

" Please help me," Daisuke asked, his gaze never leaving the floor.

" You know I will. What's wrong?" Ken repeated his question, and gently forced Daisuke to look up at him. Ken was almost startled when he saw his friend's eyes were brimming with tears. 

" I... it was... horr..ible..." Daisuke whispered, the tears finally falling from his once warm chocolate eyes. Softly, Ken reached his thumb up and wiped his tears away. 

Rapidly, Daisuke moved forward and buried his face in Ken's chest, and cried his heart out. Ken tenderly held him, and moved farther into the dark apartment, comforting the boy. Ken kindly rubbed his friend's back, but was surprised by all the lumps he found there. 

" What happened?" Ken asked, staring intently into Daisuke's tearful eyes. 

" Three days ago... I was walking down the street when I was surrounded... they beat me. It hurt, so much..." Daisuke told Ken, his voice barely audible. 

" Dai..." Ken began, but Daisuke continued.

" They...10 men, they dragged me back into an alley...and... They... raped me," Daisuke sobbed uncontrollably, the cries rocking him back and forth. 

" Dai... shhh...I'm here now, they can't hurt you anymore, " Ken rocked the boy in his arms; tears rolling down his own cheeks. 

" They... wouldn't help me," Daisuke continued to sob, soaking Ken's shirt.

" Who wouldn't?" Ken asked, feeling the anger rise in his throat. If there were witnesses, wouldn't they have the heart to at least call the cops?

" Takeru... Hikari, Miyako and Iori..." Daisuke choked on the names, each time his voice filled with sad hate.

Daisuke had just confirmed Ken's worst fear. Ken's arms around Daisuke tightened, pulling him closer.

" Those... bastards..." Ken whispered, his voice filled with disgust. 

" I left the DigiDestined, Ken... I need you here. I don't want to pull something stupid again, and leave you," Daisuke said, and slowly slipped to the carpet, with Ken following him.

" What do you mean?" Ken asked gently, cradling his best friend. He wasn't too surprised that Davis was out of the DigiDestined, after all, Ken would do the same. 

That's when it dawned on him. Davis had called him because he didn't want to commit suicide in the heat of the moment.

" It's alright, I'm here, and I won't let you," Ken replied and lifted Davis's head up to look deep into his eyes, making sure that his crush knew for sure.

" Thanks," Daisuke muttered, and clung onto Ken, snuggling up close.

" No problem. What else am I here for?" Ken chuckled in spite of the situation. Lightly, Ken lifted Davis up and carried him into his bedroom.

" You need sleep," Ken murmured, softly placing Daisuke down on his bed and tucked the covers over him. Daisuke opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Ken's D-Terminal ringing. Bothered, Ken opened it up and read the email.

" It seems they want to have a meeting about you leaving the DigiDestined. Even Mimi's gonna be there," Ken informed his depressed friend.

" I knew it," Davis muttered, almost laughing.

" I'll bet anything that Takeru and the others will lie about what happened," Ken thought out loud.

" True..." Daisuke agreed, eying his crush. 

" I'm gonna go, and make sure they tell the truth. Can you stand me being gone for 15 minutes?" Ken asked thoughtfully.

" I think so... please hurry," Daisuke approved, closing his eyes to be ready for sleep.

" Okay, I'll be back soon," Ken replied. After a moment's hesitation, he leaned down and kissed Davis lightly on the forehead and stalked out of the room. 


	3. Behind the Trees

The Pieces of You

Samsara

Chapter Three: Behind the Trees 

Ken growled in fury as he raced down the street, heading straight for Odiba Central Park._"How the hell did they have the gall to do that to Daisuke? How could they find it in their 'hearts' to just walk away from a friend in need? And they called me cold-hearted..."_ Ken thought angrily, and slowed down just as he reached a busy street. Wheezing, Ken slammed his fist into the 'walk' button on the pole, almost breaking the contraption. 

"Get a hold of yourself, Inchijoji. If you don't, you'll end up on a mass killing spree," Ken muttered to himself as he crossed the street, trying to calm himself down before something bad happened. Shivering slightly, Ken strolled through the park, searching quietly for voices or any sign of the other DigiDestined. Slowly, the boy began to make out the faint voices of the other children. As soon as he was close enough, Ken quietly slipped behind a tree to eavesdrop. 

" I still don't get it! What would make Davis give up on us?!" Tai muttered, confusion dawned on him. 

" Maybe his hair gel seeped into his head for real this time," Miyako suggested.

" Don't be stupid!I'm sorry, but something must have really made him trip up," Sora snapped back, and leaned back against a green bench, her mind deep in thought.

" First: Did anything happen lately that could have made him do this?" Koushiro stated, taking the meeting into his own hands.

" Besides bad grades I don't think anything else happened, and the D average grade is usual for Daisuke," Hikari answered the question, leaning against Takeru.

Behind his tree, Ken winced in fury. Daisuke had gotten an A- as his lowest grade.

" Second: When did this happen?" Jyou continued.

" About two days ago. He called me up to tell me and when I asked him why, all he said was to go ask my 'shitty' sister, which makes absolutely no sense because we have no clue what he's talking about," Taichi answered dully.

" Third: Has anyone gone by to see Daisuke and maybe find out why?" Mimi suggested the third priority, and got an approving look from Koushiro. A few moments of silence followed.

" Actually, I just came from his apartment," Ken answered coldly, and stepped into the clearing and their line of sight.

" Ken! You talked with Daisuke?" Yamato asked, his voice urgent.

" Oh yeah... it's not good," Ken replied, his voice getting colder.

" Is he okay?" Jyou questioned the younger boy.

" Well, I think he's taking it pretty well. After all he only slit his wrist once or twice," Ken said, this time his tone taunting the group in a sing-song voice.

" WHAT?!" Taichi exploded and stood up and grabbed Ken by the shoulders.

" Why the hell did he do that?" Koushiro demanded, his question barely above a whisper, obviously trying to hide his anger and confusion.

" I would too, if my friends left me in a dark alley with 10 men that raped and beat me," Ken answered lightly, as though carefree. Afterwards, Ken grinned cheekily at Takeru, Hikari, Miyako and Iori for a special effect on his statement.

" He...was raped?" Mimi asked in disbelief, before the tears set in.

" What do you mean his friends left him!? No one would do that to anyone!" Sora argued gallantly.

" It means what it means. Takeru, Hikari, Miyako and Iori all left him to die," Ken retorted, his deep blue eyes meeting Takeru's squarely.

" NO WAY!!" Yamato screeched in rage, and charged Ken, tackling him to the ground. 

" If you don't believe me, then ask your bro," Ken stated fiercely, his cold eyes showing no mercy. 

" Alright, Takeru, is he right?" Yamato sneered and turned to his brother. No words came from his mouth.

" 'Keru?" Yamato asked, his voice pressing in fear. Still there was no reply. 

" I think it's time you all learned that maybe you can't treat someone like shit just because you don't want to know them. I've seen all 4 of you and your antics. It's like you can't stand to be near him! Haven't you all noticed how hard he tries to please you all, but it never really works? You all think that you know Daisuke, but guess what! You don't! On his last report card, Daisuke's lowest grade was an A- in History. So stop pretending to care, because it sickens me! If you really were his friends, you would talk crap about him in the halls. Hell, you three treat complete STRANGERS better than him. You all toy with his heart, and when that doesn't satisfy you, you ditch him at a time when his needs you the most. You know what is really sick? I'm the only one in this fucking group that's noticed his pain," Ken lectured the group, his words driving deep into their veins. Several people winced at the cuss words, especially since Ken rarely used them. 

Slowly, Yamato got up from on top of Ken, and turned to face his brother, who was looking at the ground with the other three younger DigiDestined kids.

" I've got to get back before Daisuke tries to drown himself," Ken stated grimly, before getting up and leaving a crowd of stunned people behind. 


	4. Walls

The Pieces of You

The Pieces of You

Samsara

Chapter Four: Walls 

Daisuke watched silently out the window as Ken ran to the park. His dark eyes watched over Ken, like an angel, as his secret crush disappeared into the foliage. As soon as Ken was out of sight, Daisuke broke down crying. 

" Why can't I just tell him?" Daisuke muttered to himself as he slumped down into the creamy sheets of his bed. Sighing unhappily, the troubled boy fell into a fitful slumber.

Ken silently crept into the apartment, not wanting to awaken Daisuke if he was asleep. Quietly he tiptoed to Daisuke's room and closed the door softly behind him. Ken drew in a sharp breath as he looked at Davis, whose uncovered chest was gleaming in the fading moonlight. It was almost 5am, and soon a faint light would fill the sky. Ken always loved it early in the morning; it was always serene and beautiful, like Daisuke. 

"Get a grip Inchijoji," Ken muttered to himself and sat down on the bed next to Davis's sleeping form. 

Tenderly Ken wiped Daisuke's sweaty forehead, and swore when he realized the boy had developed a high fever. After a moment's thought, Ken got up and left to get cold water and a dishcloth for Dai. As soon as his hand touched the doorknob, Davis let out a blood-curdling scream. Ken immediately rushed to his side.

" Daisuke!! Shhh... it's okay, you're fine," Ken whispered as Davis fought to sit up. Disgusted, Daisuke threw the covers off him and rolled off onto the carpeted floor.

" Dai!" Ken cried in alarm, and helped Daisuke to stand.

" Ken, I have to get to her... she'll die!" Daisuke cried out hoarsely, his voice cracking.

" Who's going to die!? You can't go out anywhere, Davis, you're sick!" Ken argued, his voice filled deep with concern.

" I know, but she'll die!!" Daisuke cried again and began to move for the door, Ken's arms supporting him.

"Who's she?" Ken asked again, ignoring Daisuke's determination.

" I don't know her name, but she's a DigiDestined! We've gotta help her!" Daisuke told Ken as they reached the door.

" How do you know that she is in trouble?" Ken questioned. This was getting really weird. 

" I had a dream..no, it was more of a premotion. Ken, please believe me! She's going to die!"Daisuke continued to rant. By now the pair had reached the living room.

"Where is she?" Ken inquired again, his voice more urgent and demanding.

"About 5 blocks away, in an old alley. Ken we must hurry!" Daisuke rambled, his lips now cracked and bleeding. 

"Daisuke, hush. I believe you, but you can't go anywhere. We won't make it in time because of your cuts! Davis, you stay here. I'll go find her, okay?" Ken pleaded with Daisuke, whose mind was set on saving the unknown girl.

" Okay...just hurry," Daisuke agreed after thinking quickly and plopped down on the couch.

As Ken reached the door, Daisuke whispered after his wake, " Be careful,"

+We know, very short, but it is a needed chapter. Why? Because... Davis and Ken may start a new team of DigiDestined... ::hinthint:: +__


	5. Tears in a Palm

The Pieces of You

The Pieces of You

Samsara

Chapter Five: Tears in a Palm

For the fourth time that night, Ken was completely winded. Already he had dodged 3 cars, one of which Ken was sure the driver was drunk and he was closing in on the mysterious girl from Daisuke's dream. Ken for one, believed in Daisuke and in premotions. After all, Ken had had one once, about him becoming the Kaiser. And that had definitely come true. 

Sighing deeply, Ken slowed to a halt, exactly 5 blocks from Daisuke's apartment complex. Breathless, Ken began to walk towards a nearby alleyway, wondering if Daisuke had been right. No sounds were emitted from the alley as Ken crept up to its' entrance. That is, until a soft cough came from the back of the dead end.

" Hello? Anyone there?" Ken called out, plunging further into the darkness. No reply came, instead coughs were all that Ken heard. Terror sweeping Ken, he finally reached the back of the alley, and the almost dead body of a girl.

Matt stared bewildered at his brother, who was currently trying to avoid eye contact at all costs. The group had fallen into an uncomfortable silence after Ken left. No one was sure about what to believe, but right now, Ken appeared to be telling the truth.

" It's true, isn't it?" Taichi murmured quietly, breaking the deafening quiet and startling Sora.

All that the four could do was nod. Now the truth was out! Yamato collapsed on the grass, his mind screaming a million different things and his body turning numb. Inside Yamato was screaming for all he was worth, lashing out at his brother, his hatred flying before he thought. Swiftly, Matt began to hum, trying to curve his anger that was boiling up inside.

" Why?" Koushiro asked, his tone deadly and cold. There was no animation on his face anymore; instead it had been replaced by an extreme look of stupidity.

" We didn't know what to do. So, we ran," Iori stated, his voice shaken and terrified. Who knows what could happen now.

" THAT'S NOT THE REAL REASON, AND YOU FUCKING KNOW IT!!" Sora screeched at them, tears falling freely from her face, before burying her face in her hands. 

" Couldn't you have at least called the cops?" Jyou asked, his voice lathered with disappointment and horror. Luckily for the four sinners, he had managed to calm his temper. 

" We were caught up in the moment. It was one of those times when you aren't thinking clearly," Miyako whispered, her mind swirling. 

" Save it, bitch. Nobody would have done that to anybody. What had Daisuke ever done to you? I think Ken is right. You are lousy friends, who bail out on him when he needs you most. Has he ever given up on any of you?" Mimi growled her questions, her light voice sounding like deep thunder. Miyako winced when her idol had called her a bitch. 

" WELL?" Mimi yelled at them, pounding her fists down on the bench. 

Again, there would be no reply. This time, Matt decided to not wait for an answer. Silently, Yamato got up and stalked away. Taichi and the others soon followed.

" WAIT!!!!" Hikari cried after them, running up to her brother trying to bend their will.

" Get away from me, 'Kari. I don't know you anymore. You are not fit to be a DigiDestined," Taichi informed her coldly, bringing up his hand and slapping her cheek, leaving a red mark. Dumbfounded, Hikari, the child of light, watched her brother walk away, tears of self-pity washing her red face.

Ken kneeled down next to the girl, who had begun to cough violently. She looked to be about 13 years old, her long hair a deep silver color. She was gorgeous, really. If it weren't for Daisuke, Ken would be all over her. Quickly he checked for her pulse, and found that it was disappearing rapidly. If she didn't get to a hospital soon, she really would die. Clearing his mind, Ken began to examine her wounds, mentally marking everything down. The doctors would need that information later. 

So far, Ken guessed that she had 2 broken ribs, one cracked rib, a dislocated elbow, a broken leg, a badly scraped shin and numerous bruises and cuts all over her body. Lightly, Ken began to pick her up to carry her off to the hospital, but her frozen hands brushed his cheek ever so slightly as she spoke.

" Do not waste your time Kindness, for I will not live. I have been given a virus, that will kill me in 2 minutes," the girl uttered her words carefully, as though she had been brought up in a royal family.

" Who are you?" was all that Ken managed to say.

" My name is Kendal. I am the chosen child of fate. Please listen well, Ken," Kendal told Ken, who simply nodded his head, tears streaking his face.

"Daisuke and I were attacked by Shadow Walkers. Beware of them, for they are not truly real, but they can cause much harm. The only protection you have against them is the flame of a candle. The reason Daisuke and I were attacked is because you, him and me are key players in Judgment Day, the final day of life. Us three are supposed to stop the apocalypse, using our crests and the Book Of Storm. The Shadow Walkers' boss is our enemy. He is known as Fawn. Beware him and his telekinesis powers, for they are a terrible force. I want you Ken, to take my crest and give it to my sister, her name is Kara. She will know how to wield it. I haven't anymore time. Kara will be able to explain everything else to you, just find her soon. Please tell her that I love her very much, and I will watch over her. Please, go now, and take this," Kendal uttered her last words and revealed a shimmering necklace that was hidden deep in her palm.

It wasn't like the other crests. Instead, it was pearl that had been shaped into a tiny teardrop form. Cautiously, Ken took it, and Kendal took her final breath. After wiping away his tears, Ken closed her open eyes, got up, and walked away, the rising sun at his back. 


	6. Flaming Jelousy

The Pieces of You

The Pieces of You 

Chapter Six: Flames of Jealousy

- Okay now, I know that several people have asked for an in-depth view of Hikari, Takeru, Miyako and Iori's reasoning, so here they are! Warning! Sick, Twisted Hikari ahead! ^_^-

Hikari stood on the sidewalk, staring open mouthed at the departing DigiDestined. A small tear trickled down her face, however she quickly wiped it away, cursing angrily.Muttering violently, the girl returned to her friends, a slight scowl contorting her once loving face. Miyako and Iori were sitting, Miyako tearing up the grass and Iori seemingly lost in a trance. Takeru had been watching Hikari chase after her brother, and now he stood beneath a tree, his eyes closed and his tender mouth set in a determined line. When Hikari entered the clearing, Takeru turned to face her.

"I didn't think that would have happened," Takeru muttered lamely, as though speaking to himself.

" Every gain comes with sacrifices, T.K.," Hikari answered his question, and plopped herself down on the bench, acting as though what just happened didn't really matter.

"But, even so! Tai has been your brother forever! You're willing to give him up for love?" Takeru argued back, sitting down next to the girl. 

" Why did you have to get us involved with your screwed up plan!?" Iori cried out suddenly, his anger flashing ruinously.

" Because you owe me for all the times that I stuck up for you! And you, Miyako, owe me for letting you join the popular group. So, this is your way of repaying me!" Hikari replied simply, her voice slightly raised.

" It's not right! Come on Hikari! This plan...it's...it's downright sick and twisted! And what if Ken loves him back? You'll be ruining love! Don't you want him to be happy? From what you made us do, he hates all of us now!" Miyako whined, finally letting the grass be.

" He'll understand why I did it when he proposes to me! You don't understand! I love him! I love him so much it...it hurts. It hurts so fucking much! And... Daisuke thinks he can waltz into the picture and steal my...MY Ken?? I think not! So what if he's in love with Ken? Ken loves me...I KNOW HE DOES!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW HE DOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hikari screamed and beat her fists against the bench, cursing silently. Ken would be hers, all hers, even if Davis had to die.

(Ah ha! So the truth comes out!)

----

A slight breeze blew against Jun's neck, caressing her soft skin and sending a tingling sensation down her back. Shivering in delight of the early morning hours, making the 18 year old girl want to jump with excitement. She had just returned from her camp and was ready to see her family, call her friends and most of all...check her email. Yes, checking her email had become a desire at camp, a desire so great she was having dreams about it.

Even though Jun knew that her parents were gone on a trip to China, she would at least be able to see Daisuke again, ask him how things were going, and maybe see how things were going with him and Ken.

Jun knew Davis was in love with Ken, and she was perfectly fine with it. Davis had let it slip one night. It had been so long ago, Jun didn't even remember what exactly happened. Jun was the only one besides Takeru that knew Davis loved Ken. T.K had been there when Davis let it slip.T.K was unaffected by it, but was no help to Daisuke when Davis was have trouble in love. Jun was pretty sure that T.K approved of Daisuke being gay, he wasn't open to the fact that he was in love with Ken, which made Jun wonder why that was so. She would never bring the topic up with Davis of course. It would practically kill Davis to find out that T.K approved of gays, but not of whom he loved.So Jun was always there to help him sort out troubles with her brother, mainly those dealing with Ken.

Jumping wildly in the morning air, Jun raced down the street to her apartment, set on seeing Davis and checking her email. However, on the way home, Jun barely missed running over Yamato, Taichi and the gang. 

"Whoa! Watch out! Hey...? You alive?" Jun asked wearily, seeing that Yamato was caught in some sort of daze. Jun immediately poked him to see if he was a walking corpse. 

"He's alive, just shocked," Tai responded and continued walking down the street, helping a tense Yama along the way.

"Someone die or something?" Jun inquired curiously, staring at the backs of the two youths.

" Have you talked to Daisuke lately?" Jyou asked suddenly, breaking a kind of silence that had befallen the group.

" No, not since he wrote me 3 days ago. Why? Did something happen to him?" Jun replied a slight wave of fear overpowering her senses.

" Yeah...he was...just go see him. He's at home," Sora answered her question and the group moved onward, leaving a stunned Jun behind and entering a nearby cafe where Tai and Matt had just entered.

----

Ken awoke groggily as he heard the faint sound of a door slam shut. Okay, so it wasn't to faint, after all, the cereal box had fallen off the kitchen counter. From his spot on the floor beside the couch, where Daisuke was sleeping, Ken could see Jun stumble at getting her shoes off and dumping her bags into a corner.

" Dai-chan!! Dai? You home?" Jun called out, a frantic edge adding to the natural shrillness present in her voice.

" Jun?" Davis replied sleepily from the couch.

" Oh my god! You're okay! Uh...hey Ken. I didn't realize you had company," Jun cried out in relief, while standing on a rather bulky object.

"Obviously not, seeing how you're standing on me," Ken replied coolly, and sat up, tipping Jun onto the couch.

" Why were you so worried about me?" Davis asked his sister as soon as she was seated. Davis's appearance alone could answer his question. The boy's face was tear-streaked and a bright red. There were several bruises on his lower arm and his shirt was slightly stained with blood.

" I ran into Jyou and the others. He asked if I had heard from you and that something had happened to you. And, you look like shit," the older girl remarked bluntly. 

"Oh,"

"Yeah"

"So..."

"What happened?" Jun asked quietly, and nodded thankfully at Ken as the boy slipped into the bathroom, to give them privacy. Ken and Davis briefly made eye contact, violet eyes pleading dark brown ones to open up and tell the truth. 


	7. Deadly Plans

The Pieces of You

The Pieces of You

Chapter Seven: Deadly Plans

Ken slipped into the bathroom and quietly shut the door. The bathroom was a wreck. By the look of it, Daisuke had had a mental breakdown and took out the mirror. Shards of glass littered the floor and there was a large hole in the window where Ken presumed a tanned fist had rammed through. Just seeing this mess made Ken's eyes water once more. 

Cursing silently, Ken set about the task of cleaning up, in hopes it would clear his worried mind. Cleaning always had a way of doing that. It was very simple to do and you always had the satisfaction that you made the world a better place. 

" I... Jun. This is really hard to say this but..." Davis started but ended up choking on the sobs that rose like bile in his throat.

" Don't worry. I'm listening, and I'll listen forever if it takes me," Jun comforted her brother and began to rub his back, just as Ken had done earlier.

----

The group of DigiDestined that had entered the cafe was completely silent. Nobody said a word, for fear of triggering Yama's emotions. Yamato had been coping greatly with his anger by humming loudly, as if trying to drown everything out. The group had ordered some drinks and sat there, sipping silently. Finally, Koushiro dared to break the ice.

" I can't believe..." Koushiro muttered darkly.

" You never think that anyone would have hated anyone like that," Sora commented softly. Mimi had talked her into an Irish Tea to calm her nerves. So far, it was working quite well, probably because of the liquor in it.

" They were supposed to be friends. They're supposed to look after one another. That's the whole point of going to the Digital World, right? To teach us about friendship, hardship, survival... We learned that, didn't we? We all found ourselves in one way or another, right? Why didn't they? I know Davis and Ken have, their changes were obvious. But the others..." Jyou thought out loud, his voice getting more panicky as he went on. Mimi gently rested her head against him to calm him down.

Silence overtook them again.

// I can't believe that Kari would do that to anyone. What ever happened to her innocence and how she always took blame for stuff that wasn't her fault? It just doesn't make any sense! What could have sparked this...this crime? She never ever would have thought about leaving someone to die, and then she does it to her friend. Maybe they weren't the best of friends, but still. I guess none of us ever saw what was really happening in their group. We were probably too busy with ourselves to notice anything. But now...\\

" But now... what do we do?" Taichi asked the group quietly. Nobody said anything for a moment.

" I don't know, Tai..." Matt whispered and returned his gaze to his tea.

----

When Ken returned from the bathroom a half hour later, he found Jun crying and holding on to Dai like there was no tomorrow. Ken smiled at the cute picture before him, and almost sniffled when he was reminded of Sam. Quietly he went to the kitchen and dumped the pile of glass he had picked up and returned the cereal box to the counter.

" Ken... thanks for helping Daisuke. It really means a lot," Jun thanked him from the doorway, Davis at her side.

" Hey, no problem! What else are friends for?" Ken answered happily.

" Did you find the girl?" Davis demanded as the three sat down at the table.

" Yeah... she's dead now. She was a DigiDestined too. The DigiDestined of Fate. She didn't have a lot of time, so she said that I should take her crest and ask her sister Kara to explain things. That's all I really know. She mentioned a few other things, but it was confusing..." Ken told them. Jun nodded her head knowingly. Apparently Davis had told her about everything.

" So what do we do now?" Daisuke asked quietly, a few tears welling in his chocolate eyes.

" I think we should find Kara and see what's up," Jun thought out loud. The other two nodded. Jun then excused herself to go put away her stuff from her trip that had been previously ignored. As soon as her door was closed, Dai burst into tears.

"It's my fault, isn't it? She died because of me!" Davis sobbed uncontrollably. Ken softly wrapped the boy in his arms and soothed him.

" It wasn't your fault! Shhh... It wasn't your fault..." Ken whispered to his crush as he rocked Dai back and forth. Jun watched silently from the hallway, amazed. Maybe Ken did like Davis after all. She would have to remember to ask him about it. If it was so, Daisuke would be much better off in life, and it would certainly help Dai to recover from what had happened. But she could only hope.

" Better?" Ken asked softly as he dried away the remaining tears on Dai's red face. 

" Yeah... Thanks Ken," Davis whispered. 

" You two ready?" Jun asked from the doorway. She had changed her clothes and was now wearing camo* pants and a black tank top. She had even put on a black hat and taken black paint and drawn lines underneath her eyes*. Davis giggled when he saw his sister, which made Ken smile broadly. Dai was starting to become himself again. 

" I knew that would make you laugh!" Jun cried triumphantly, as they headed for the door.

----

It was almost 7 am, and Miyako, Iori, Takeru and Hikari hadn't left the park yet. They had said very little after Hikari's outburst of love for Ken, but Miyako continued to whine and argue that she didn't want to be part of this. Hikari kept reminding Miyako of her debt. And so, Miyako couldn't get out of this until it was completely over, at least that's what Hikari said. 

Eventually, the group began to wander out of the park. Solemnly they marched down the street, two by two. Not one word was spoken, nor was one thought thought other than of Daisuke, and in Hikari's place, Ken. 

Miyako and Iori soon dropped away from Hikari and Takeru and decided to walk home on their own, disgusted with themselves and Hikari.

" How could we let her blackmail us into this!?" Iori whined as soon as they were alone.

" We do owe her, but this is crazy! I can't believe Hikari, of all people, would do this. Now, thanks to us and her, the other DigiDestined hate us," Miyako informed him, swinging her school bag at her side.

" But why did we? Even now I can't remember why," Iori whispered.

" We didn't have a lot of time to think. When it happened, and she threatened us, I guess we acted too rashly and left him," Miyako said. Silence overtook them, for there was nothing more to say. The memories of that night crept back inside their minds, haunting them and leaving behind a stain of guilt.

---

It wasn't until Hikari and Takeru had reached a bridge did they realize that Miyako and Iori had slipped away. Hikari was, needless to say, furious. 

" Where the hell did they run off to?!" Hikari screeched in anger, drawing the attention of several passersby. Hikari simply ignored them as she threw her tantrum.

" Who cares? I would too. Hikari, you're starting to act really weird, and it scared them off. I think you need to calm down about this. It's not like they can run off anywhere," Takeru reasoned with her. 

" You should mind your own business, T.K!" Hikari told him harshly, and continued her march. They were halfway across the bridge when Hikari stopped in her tracks.

" What is it?" Takeru asked her warily. He didn't want to face her wrath again.

" It's him...Ken," Hikari breathed. Takeru suddenly became more frightened as he saw the way she looked at Ken. It was as if he entire attitude had changed.

" I'll see you later!" Hikari told Takeru and ran off to find Ken, a devious plot forming in her mind, one that was sure to grab Ken's attention.

" Wait! What do you plan to do now!?" T.K yelled after her, but it was too late, and his question was lost to the wind.

+ Alright people, Since you can only get an author alert from an author who uses support services, we at Samsara want to help you guys out. So, we started our own ml (Mailing list) and when you sign up for it, we will email you all as soon as we post a new story or chapter. Not only do we alert you, members will also have access to info on upcoming stories, illustrations for some stories, and other cool stuff. Right now we're still trying to get more done on it, but we have the alert system up! So, please, sign up and we'll help you out! ^_^ This is the address: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/samsaragroup

* no.1: Camo= Camouflage 

* no.2: Like, the lines football players put under their eyes to stop the glare of the sun!


	8. Are you there?

' The Pieces of You ' [Samsara] Chapter Eight: Are you there 

The Pieces of You[Samsara]Chapter Eight: Are You There? 

Life is always made of doubts 

No one ever prepared you for tomorrow 

Hikari slipped behind a tall man, making sure that she was hidden from Ken's view. Looking around quickly, Hikari was glad to note that no one had seen her. Good. That would make things a whole lot easier. Still hiding behind passersby, Hikari made her way to the tall post that was helping to hold the bridge up. If one looked up, you may be able to see the tippy top of the bridge, where a small balcony was. Glancing around the pole, Kari found the ladder which she had been looking for. 

//Perfect\\ was all she thought as she climbed the ladder, the top balcony as her goal. 

Ken had just about reached the halfway mark of Taisuoku Bridge when he was drawn out of his thoughts by a loud scream and several gasps from people around him. Looking up from his feet, Ken was confronted by a crowd which had gathered, everyone of them looking up in terror at a tiny figure, posed to jump. People were trying yell up to the girl, trying to tell her to come down from there, that life was worth living. Ken nearly joined them, but stopped in his tracks as he saw who it was...Hikari. 

//What the hell is that bitch doing now?! This makes no sense...why is she trying to commit suicide? I mean, yeah she has guilt trips every so often, but not after what she did to Dai. That girl has no remorse in her whatsoever.\\ 

No one gave you a blue print 

Nor a drop of intuition 

Someone started giving up 

Now it seems like such a trend 

You grow up in Harlem 

You gonna live in Harlem 

For the rest of your days 

No escape 

No death to a new age 

Rebirth like a phoenix 

You hearing me? 

Something about the situation didn't seem quite right. Here Kari was planning to kill herself and Ken was there, unsure of what to do. At first, Ken's thoughts wandered to "Let her finish herself off! It's only fair she dies for what she did to Davis!", but somehow, the thought wore off. Ken didn't want her to die, not really. Ken didn't want anyone to die. He only...only wished it would all disappear, go away and leave him alone in his world of normalcy. 

Only what to do. No matter how many times Ken tried to convince himself Kari really was suicidal, a voice kept nagging at him, saying" You know what it's like to be like that...she's luring you in, giving you the perfect bait,". 

Time to swallow your pride. 

Swiftly and unhappily, Ken made his way to the ladder, climbing up. Why does that bitch have to pull this? I hate her...but no one has to die! Can't everything just be peaceful!? Just for a day? No one yelling at him or Dai, nobody killing or mugging, raping or beating? Can't everything end?? Grunting softly, Ken cleared his mind until his was devoid of everything but his plan. 

Go up there, stop Kari, force her back down, go to city center, find Kara... 

The cycle was endless. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

Kari peered down at the figure who was steadily climbing the ladder. Good, he was falling for it. What a pathetic little empath. Ken was letting himself be pulled into her trap. Not that Kari was complaining or anything. Kindness was always Ken's weakness, Kari knew that much all too well. Kindness was the very thing that confused the Chosen child of Kindness. The emotions, the plans, what to do? Ken has a decision, be manipulated like a puppet, or do what's best for him and humanity. This time...kindness was a puppet, the string wrung around Kari's wrists. Her smirk soon was replaced by what she hoped to be desperation, depression and self-hate. 

"What in the 9 hells do you think you're doing Kari?!" Ken gasped angrily, having reached the top. 

"What do you care? What does anyone care? I know I don't!" Kari answered dramatically, carefully inching her way to the edge, each step planned and carefully calculated. 

Silence answered her. 

"You know what Ken? I've made a discovery. I can't make it up. I can't say sorry to Daisuke-kun or do anything to make up...not ever. I can only help him by, disappearing," Kari sobbed to herself. Ken slowly softened, his expression changing. 

"Kari..." Ken started, but cut himself off. Sighing heavily, Ken placed an arm around Kari and started to drag her to the ladder. He succeeded in doing so. After making sure Kari was fine on the ladder, he said," If you want to help Dai, wait for the right time and say you're sorry. Then ask him if there's anyway you can make it up,". 

"Thanks Ken, I appreciate it," Kari told him, her trademark smile glittering onto her face. Once Kari had started the descent, Ken followed. Below the pair the crowd was cheering, giving off loud exuberant yells. The crowd was so loud, that they happened to grab the attention of a certain brown haired boy as he walked along the bay with his sister. Davis stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and turned around. Stupefied at the sight, Davis just stood there, eyes following the indigo haired lad. 

"No...no...Ken? Why? Why?" Dai whispered to himself, feeling the tears set in. 

"Davis? What wrong?" Jun asked softly, tugging her brother out of traffic. 

"Ken...he..he..." Davis started. Jun quickly turned around to witness Kari forcing her lips onto Ken's. Jun's eyes widened about a mile. Swiftly turning around to tell Davis that Kari was making him kiss her, Jun realized that Davis was long gone. 

"Davis!? Davis?!" 

Jun once again turned around to see Ken push Kari away and run towards the other side of the river- her side. Jun leaned against a wall, waiting for Ken. This was going to be interesting. 

Ken was walking towards her, completely oblivious to anyone around him. All he was doing was rubbing at his lips, as though he had been poisoned. His feet seemed to be the ones' deciding on where to go. 

Ken suddenly looked up, and ran over to Jun. 

"Jun! Where's Dai?" Ken asked, worry masking his face. His very beautiful face, Jun corrected. 

"I don't know. Ken...tell me it was her who kissed you, and not you," Jun said, sinking down. 

"You saw it?" Ken demanded, his voice now timid," I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. Where'd Dai go? I need to talk to him," 

" Is that a good idea? I mean, he saw you and Kari kissing so now he thinks the worst," Jun advised, looking Ken in the eyes. Ken however, did not answer, but only let his determination show through his sparkling violet eyes. 

"Ken, you have to find him! I know you two are in love with each other, and that bitch is going to ruin it!" Jun cried, a few tears streaking her face. 

"How did you know?" Ken managed to whisper, shock drowning him. He didn't wait for her to reply, but instead raced off towards Davis's apartment, intent on one thing. 

"I will find you Davis," 

You wanna find out who you are 

But things keep getting in the way 

Come on baby 

Just cry 

Emotions make you alive 

Just cry 

Emotions make you alive 

(Song belongs to Double Negative) 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	9. Kisses of Blood

[The Pieces of You] Samsara Normal Samsara 2 913 2001-11-03T04:16:00Z 2001-11-03T04:16:00Z 3 1582 9020 DellComputerCorporation 75 18 11077 9.3821 

[The Pieces of You]                                              Samsara                                                  Chapter Nine: Kisses of Blood

(Lyrics by Jewel, song is: Innocence Maintained... did you know Jewel has a CD called "Pieces of You"? I didn't. Yes, that was a kwinkydink) 

{ ophelia drowned in the water / crushed by her own weight }   

                Ken raced along the crowded sidewalk, cursing silently to himself. Not bothering to check if the stranger he had run into was okay, Ken continued his way, getting him closer and closer to Dai's apartment. 

//Is that was Kari had planned? Making it seem like we were involved?! I'll never forgive her if Dai dies!\ 

Pushing all thoughts from his worried mind, Ken pushed his ragged body into the final stretch of his course. He had been running nearly all day, and its' effort had started to take a toll on him.  The people around him and in front of him had already gathered that something was desperately wrong and had kindly made a path for him, that way, no one got hurt.  Ken could already feel the burns coming from his side and lungs, making the journey harder. 

//What if I don't get there in time? What if Dai wasn't even there?\ So many different thoughts began to rush themselves and infiltrate Ken's mind. Ken suddenly felt as though everything was falling into place. Was this destiny? Was this what Kari had planned? To destroy Davis's hopes through Ken? Was this how things were going to...

//STOP IT KEN! This is no time to be focusing on fucking what if's. If you think of what could be, you won't be able to help what really will be!\ Ken angrily reprimanded himself, not stopping as he slapped himself. His focus soon was placed on making the steps. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Stop. 

Breathless and ragged, Ken halted, in front of Davis's apartment complex.

//Please be here!! I have so much I need to tell you! Don't do anything rash, Dai!\

{  hitler loved little blue-eyed boys / and it drove him to hate / birds always grow silent before the night descends / 'cause nature has a funny way of breaking what does not bend }

Cut. Cut. Cut. Cut. Cut. Six new cuts were drawn lazily across the tan skin, their large kisses blossoming out into flowing red streams, delicately tainting a pool of clear water that lay beneath him.

"What does he care? He *cut* lied! He fucking lied! He was with Hikari all along. They were kissing *cut* for so long. Why Ken, why? TELL ME! Ken, god dammit! I love you. I love you. I *cut* love you? Why does everything have to be so painful? Why can't you let me be, God? Why?! Stop laughing! Stop it! Please!! Don't laugh at me! Stop *cut* mocking me! Why are you doing this to me? Is this all part of your big plan, your blue print for the good of society? Did you do this to me for everyone else's *cut* benefit? ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS??" Davis screamed at the mirror, the cuts scrambling to close, but stopped by the blossoming flow of blood. Drip. Drip. Drip. It was close now. So refreshingly close. The blood was curling protectively around his arm and wrist, kissing him, licking him, making sure he was here. A silent tear found it's way into the orgy of blood and flesh, metal and material.

{ a hero's torso built of steel and novocain / his heart a bitter beat inside a bloodless frame / there was a hole inside his soul a manicure could not fill / so he found himself a whore to love / while daisies choked in the window sill }

" I don't understand it. Why? Why? Why? Why did he lie? Ken... I love you, but now I'm confused. You're everything I hate, yet everything I love. The smile, the way the sunlight catches on your fine hair, your confusion of moral, evil and good fighting a constant battle inside you. The battle rages in you and me both. I always wanted it to end, just like you wanted yours to end as well.  We're now walking in circles, the world between us, yet somehow I can feel in standing in the middle time stopped and sitting down. It came down to nothing, the sides of war all around, you and me in the center. We were trapped on our little island of despair and moral depression, each of us fighting to decide which one was right. Such faith I used to hold when we would cling to each other. Now, the clinging has ended. Your arms aren't going to encircle my pitiful being," Daisuke muttered to himself, the wretched passion of heaven and hell tempting him. 

{we've made houses for hatred / it's time we made a place / where people's souls may be seen and made safe / be careful with each other / these fragile flames / for innocence can't be lost / it just needs to be maintained}

Cutting is so similar to love and sex. It is so passionate and fulfilling whilst it lasts, but in the end, all you're left with is a dead end, trapping you from normalcy and wishing for more and more. The kisses of blood soon faded, their pleasure made and used. With one last glace at his reflection, Davis fell to the floor, eyes rolling to the side.

Ken reached the Motomoyia's front door and threw it open, leaving it open and barging into the house. Not bothering with his shoes, Ken nearly had to crawl around the house in search of Dai. 

"Dai! Dai!" Ken cried out into the apartment, his voice barely working and understandable. Collapsing to the floor, Ken feel just outside the bathroom, a strange sensation of sleep and fatigue overpowering his senses.  Weary as he was, Ken peered into the bathroom and began to drag himself along the tiles, over to the fallen body.

"Dai! no..." Ken's horse voice filtered into the air. Gritting his teeth, Ken pulled himself and Dai up off the floor. His muscles screamed in agony, each begging for rest, but Ken would have none of it. Grabbing the first aid kit and wetting a washcloth took little time after propping Davis up against the toilet. 

{ a small town in ohio / two boys are filled with violence / and darkness spreads its legs for hate and ignorance / we are given to a god to put our faith therein / but to be forgiven, we must first believe in sin }

                Davis awoke quietly, a dull and annoying throbbing coming from his wrists. A few blinks and Dai's chocolate eyes searched downwards until they reached the bandages that hid his sins. The bandages that hid his kisses. Slowly, the boy sat up and took in his surroundings. He found himself staring at his room, the curtains drawn and a boy sprawled across the dirty laundry that had created a bed. Ken.

God he was beautiful, in every way, shape and form.  What would it be like if Dai curled up...Davis immediately threw the thought from his mind, the memories of yesterday returning. Closing his eyes was all it took to relive the memory. Ken, Hikari, on the bridge, surrounded by a crowd. They kissed and people cheered. Davis felt the shattering, again. Stopping the movie would only take a moment, and only one last kiss. 

Silently, Davis started to get up, but found himself weighed down by a pair of strong arms circled around his waist. A pair of familiar arms... Ken!? No!

{ we've made houses for hatred / it's time we made a place / where people's souls may be seen and made safe / be careful with each other / these fragile flames / for innocence can't be lost / it just needs to be maintained }

"Don't you dare Motomoyia! Don't you even dare! Don't!" Ken whispered fiercely into the nape of his neck.

"What do you care, liar!? You kissed her!" Davis cried, tugging at Ken's arms.

"She kissed me! I swear to you! Please believe me!" Ken sobbed, burying his face into Dai's back.

"What were you doing with her in the first place!?" Davis persisted, trying to ignore Ken's sobs.

"She was on the top of the bridge, ready to jump! I may hate her what she's done to you, but I don't want her to die! I don't want anyone to die! I don't want death... It took Sam away...please Dai, believe me! I can't loose you! I can't loose anyone! I wouldn't be able to live without you Dai, please! I beg you! Don't do it! Don't leave me alone! I need you, Davis...please," Ken told his crush, the cries continuing and overtaking his body.

" I can't believe you! You two were kissing!" Davis cried, wrenching free of Ken's grip. 

{ i want to live bravely and love without fear / i want always to feel the wings of grace near / we all will be christed when we hear ourselves say / we are that to which we pray  
  
we've made houses for hatred / it's time we made a place / where people's souls may be seen and made safe / be careful with each other / these fragile flames }

Ken now curled up into a tiny little ball, rocking back and forth on the bed, crying his eyes out and muttering to himself.  Davis stood there for a moment, dumbstruck at the sight. Davis had never seen Ken like this, and never thought he would. 

"I don't love her! I don't love her at all! Can't you see it? Can't you?" Ken said suddenly, his voice strangely calm.

Dai found his voice caught in his throat as Ken started a new mantra:

"I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You." was all that was heard. Hearing those words, everything came crashing down on Davis. Why did he have to be so fucking stupid! Of course! Kari had set Ken up, making it look like Ken was in love with her just to do this to Davis. And * he * just had to go and do this to Ken!

Ken stopped rocking as he felt himself being drawn into a set of arms.

{ we've built houses for hatred / it's time we made a place / where people's souls may be seen and made safe / be careful with each other / these fragile flames / for innocence can't be lost / it just needs to be maintained }

"I'm sorry Ken, I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid," Davis whispered, forcing Ken's legs down and sitting on the boy's lap. No words were emitted from Ken's throat, only a queer whimper. Gently, Davis reached out and lifted Ken's head up, kissing the swollen lips. Ken was shocked for a moment, feeling Davis slide his tongue into his mouth and Dai place his hands on his hips, pulling them closer together. Ken soon found his tongue joining in on the dance, fighting and rubbing against Davis's tongue. Pale hands found themselves wrapping around Dai's neck, making the kiss longer.

It was a moment more before they pulled apart, looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you," was all Davis could say.

                                                                                (End of Book One)

an: don't worry, there is more....that is if you want more!


	10. Brilliance Hides Your Face

The Pieces of You - Book Two: Into The Fire  
  
Teaser: Brilliance Hides Your Face  
  
AN: If you didn't read the first book : http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=340560 , u not gonna get this! And I'm posting book two as a "new fic" but it will also be on the old story as Chapter 10. I seriously ::lafs:: don't ::lafs:: own, digimon! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHHAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!! Isn't funny!?  
  
  
  
Teaser: Brilliance Hides Your Face  
  
  
  
The day dawned early over Tokyo, just as the morning fog had settled over the bay. The sun flashed her brilliant rays over the crowds of people, as though she were clearing away their secret sorrows and broken dreams.  
  
Motomiya Daisuke awoke with the sun, as he had done every other day before, hoping to catch Jun before she left for school. However, the clear, white skin of the naked body next to him tempted Dai into staying put. Beside, at 6:30, it was a bit early to be up and about, especially after last night. (::coughs::)  
  
So, Daisuke detached himself from the mess of arms and legs that had latched onto Dai faithful in the night. Careful as to not wake his indigo haired lover, Daisuke propped himself up against the headboard, cradling Ken's head in his lap.  
  
It had been a wonderful night, and now that night had dawned into a brilliant morning.  
  
"Dai-chan?" Ken asked groggily, shifting to rub his eyes. Hell, he looked so cute when he did that.  
  
"Ken, morning! It's beautiful outside...just like someone else I know," Daisuke whispered softly, helping his lover to sit up before burying his face in Ken's soft indigo hair.  
  
"Hmmm...so it, gorgeous..." Ken replied, nuzzling back.  
  
They sat there in bed, enjoying the soft yet warm comfort that was emitted from the closeness.  
  
  
  
"AWWWWWWW!!!!!!! ::click:: HOW CUTE!!!!!" A voice admired from the open doorway, a disposable camera in hand.  
  
"JUN!!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
After the two boys had showered and dressed, they walked out into the kitchen where Jun was cooking breakfast.  
  
"Mmm...smells good!" Daisuke said, sniffing the air and pausing to look into the skillet where the smell in question was coming from.  
  
"No you don't! Back! Back! You fiend!" Jun thwaped her brother's hand away with the spoon and picked up the fork when his hand didn't move from the general direction. Ken chuckled as the two conversed, setting a pot of water to boil for tea. Finally, all three sat at the kitchen table, laying out plans.  
  
"So, what shall we do today?" Jun asked, yawning.  
  
"We still need to find out where Kara is, who she is and what the deal is with the whole end of the world thingy," Dai pointed out, shoving his face with a breakfast burrito.  
  
"You put it so...eloquently. You're right though. We should probably stick together incase Kari decides to pull another stunt," Ken joked, agreeing before forcing Daisuke to close his mouth while he chewed.  
  
" That reminds me, Ken. What exactly happened up there?" Jun demanded, her voice turning sly.  
  
"There was a huge crowd gathering beneath the bridge because somebody was going to commit suicide. That somebody turned out to be Hikari. I hate her guts, but nobody should die. Turns out, or at least I think, she tricked me and when we were down she kissed me. Which reminds me, never ever kiss Kari, 'cause it is horrible," Ken shuddered at the last part of his story, making Jun chuckle.  
  
" Okay, so where do we start to look for this Kara lady?"  
  
"Easy, City Center. They have a sheet on everybody who's lived in Tokyo or lives in Tokyo. The only problem, is that you have to get valid permission to get the papers..."  
  
  
  
- Yeah that was frikin short, but I want to check if people are still interested ::hugs teddy bear:: So, review if you all wish me to continue.... ::hides under bedcovers:: 


	11. Back to the way it was

The Pieces of You  
  
Book Two: Into the Fire  
  
Chapter One: Back to the Way it was  
  
Okay, I got a complaint about lack of angst...DO NOT FEAR!!! More angst is on the way. Did I tell anybody that the angst is over? I think not. Just go ask Mina. She'll groan with all the unhappiness. Please bear with me peeps, the angst gets worse in the chapter, and Ken gets to run some more! I also have a request for magical muffins... I'll think about it -.-()  
  
And so, in the name of Angst, THIS CHAPTER'S FOR YOU, JORDAN!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Back to the Way it was  
  
  
  
The small trio walked down the street, passing the vendors and small children running about playfully. Everybody it seemed was in a good mood, but that mood was not carried over to the group. Not a word was passed between them, only the silent reverberation of determination that was held in their gaze, a new goal in mind. Since there were probably a million Karas in Tokyo, they wouldn't be able to just look up her name in the telephone book, especially if a first name weren't even mentioned. So instead, they'd have to go to the city center and get all the sheets on all the Karas in Tokyo and somehow be able to distinguish the one they were looking for, or go visit all the Karas. Yes, this would be difficult. And that's not even mentioning that the sheets on people were locked away for privacy reasons and you had to get special permission to obtain the sheets.  
  
Supposedly there was a vault in which the documents were held, where a guard sat on duty, in the room with a computer and processing all the information of the documents into the network. All they had to do was look unsuspicious, find a computer linked up to the network and hack it. However, they'd have to look unsuspicious for a long time, perhaps even the whole day.  
  
So, the group wasn't even bothering with their surroundings, only thinking of the mission that awaited them.  
  
Unfortunately, it would have done them a world of good to look up once and awhile. That was they could have noticed the shadowy figure, marking their every move.  
  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna go and see if I can find anything," Ken told them gravely at the door to the City Center.  
  
" We'll be at the coffee shop for a few hours and move on to other shops, k?" Jun replied, jerking a thumb at the Vic's Coffee Shop across the street.  
  
"Alright, see ya!" Ken said quickly, and then disappeared into the center. Dai had not said a word the entire time. When Jun turned around to follow Dai to the coffee shop, her look of solemness dissolved to that of worry.  
  
"Dai? Are you okay?" Jun asked softly, placing a hand on his trembling shoulder.  
  
" I...I.. I'm sorry," his voice faltered.  
  
"About what? You have nothing to be sorry about!" Jun guided him to a bench, before forcing him into a loose hug.  
  
"I didn't want to worry you," was his only reply.  
  
"Who cares if I worry? I sure as hell don't mind worrying over you. It makes me feel closer to you and all," Jun comforted. No reply came.  
  
" You don't have to act happy, just to keep us from worrying. If you pretend that you've healed when you haven't and you hide behind a mask, you'll never come to peace," Jun whispered, her voice soft.  
  
"Bu..But... if I'm not happy, I'll worry Ken and then Ken will be unhappy! I don't want to hurt Ken!" Dai cried, his shaky voice matching his physical appearance.  
  
" You, fool! If you hide, you'll hurt Ken even more! How would you like it if I was hurting and I kept silent? And then when you figured out that I was sad, then wouldn't you feel like crap? First of all, Ken would feel stupid, and berate himself for not figuring out that you were unhappy, like he'd let you down. Then he'd feel terrible because he'd think that you didn't trust him enough to tell him your sorrows. And then he might even feel useless and unwanted because he couldn't fulfill his duties as your friend and lover," Jun reasoned.  
  
" But... but... It's not only about hurting Ken..." Daisuke continued his protest, forcefully choking his sobs.  
  
"What is it?" Jun requested, gently nudging her head against his.  
  
" If I pretend to be happy and fo... forget about what... happened and act like everything's normal, then things might go back to the way they were," Dai told her, hiding his face in his hands.  
  
" Chu... don't you understand? Well, I suppose not because you a little young... but things can never be the same. Because of what happened, your outlook on life and people has already changed, whether you noticed it or not. Everything changes with every new experience, you see?" Jun informed him, sounding strangely out of character.  
  
" Is that why you slept with Ken?" Jun asked quietly.  
  
Sullenly, Dai nodded, but the silent tears were all that greeted her ears. Sighing, Jun leaned down on top of her bended over brother.  
  
(Obviously, this isn't a Jun bashing fic)  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Ken had succeeded in finding an open computer that was semi hidden from the stern warden who often peered up from her work to catch anybody breaking the long list of rules. Ken knew he had to be quick; he had known that from the first time he met the warden and she had given him a very suspicious look when he said he was doing a research project on statistics of Tokyo. Ken too thought it was a little strange to do a 30 page report on how many babies were born in Karachi Hospital in 1999 and why.  
  
Hacking into the system was difficult if not impossible, but it was a lot easier than trying to break into the vault itself, which had an eye and hand identifier security check. The computer system had six different passwords and you had to fill each one in less than thirty seconds or security and the warden would be warned. That was all you had to do. Except, you needed the passwords. The only thing that Ken could rely on was the common way to hack.  
  
(People, I do not know how to hack, so this method will not help you! Sorry.)  
  
Normally all you had to do was type in the computer's product key (It's basically a funky barcode) as the password and you could get in. They had this method so that if a repairman needed to get into your computer and there was something wrong with the passwords, he could get in by using the product key. That was Ken's only hope. Otherwise, it's time to look everyone in Tokyo up. Now that he had the key, it was time to pray.  
  
Ken quickly glanced around the area to check if anyone was watching. Seeing no one there, Ken opened up the password program and typed for all he was worth. Once finished, Ken closed his eyes, and pressed enter.  
  
A few moments passed...  
  
Success! Ken silently thanked the god of hacking and began to search up Kara.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
After Daisuke's little breakdown on the sidewalk, Jun had taken them to Vic's and they now sat at a window looking out at the City Center, Dai drinking a hot chocolate and Jun sipping daintily from a big mug of a caramel latte. No sentences under 5 words had been used since they crossed the street. The only communication that was used was the brief contact the chocolate eyes made every so often. Finally, Dai remarked, "You haven't called me 'Chu' for years,"  
  
"Yes, well, things are a bit different now. Anyways, it brings back good memories. You don't mind it, do you?" Jun asked thoughtfully, her eyes looking up at him ever so slightly.  
  
"No," Dai replied, finishing of his coca, " Not at all,"  
  
Silence proceeded, and a mutual agreement was made. The pair got up and left, heading for the bookstore.  
  
---------------------------  
  
  
  
They were lucky. Very lucky. Fortunately, there only appeared to be 37 Karas existing in Tokyo at that time. 10 of them had already died. Ken began to look at all of them; mentally deciding whether or not they were the one he was looking for. Several were either only children or were 70 years or older, 7 years or younger, and some even were men! Finally, there was a total of 23 possible people who could be the Kara they needed. Ken swiftly looked at the clock. It had taken him a total of three hours, which was pretty short to what he expected, but it was also pretty long for what the warden expected. He'd have to hurry.  
  
Ken quickly copied the names, addresses and telephone numbers and emailed them to his email account. He didn't have the time nor resources to print them out or save them to a disk. Instead, they'd have to get to another place and check it out, possibly even home.  
  
Finally he was done. After exiting the program, Ken left the computer and left for the door. Unfortunately, he did not make it that far. 


	12. Leaving You

The Pieces of You  
  
Chapter 12: Leaving You -Revised-  
  
(Book Two)  
  
A pair of soft, brown eyes stared out a foggy window, peering down at the people below him. The boy leaned his body weight against the bookshelf, rubbing his temples. Jun had left Daisuke in the Fiction section of the bookstore to check up on her favorite magazines. It meant a lot to Dai that she believed in him, and trusted him, enough to leave him alone for a few moments.  
  
The Tokyo Bay seemed to steam in the setting sun, making the tiny people look like those hazy blurs when you sleep. The city lights were being light, and all the nighttime goers were leaving their homes to spend a night out on the town. The City Center and the bookstore he was in currently was located near the tower, a busy section of Tokyo. Bustling people shoved past each other, grunting short apologies in spite of their hurry.  
  
All around Daisuke, people were busy shopping. To Daisuke it seemed as though he were trapped in the center of a merry go round, with him never moving, and all those people enjoying their lives. What would happen when they found Kara? Everything would be explained, or so they hoped. But was about the situation with Ken...?  
  
// I really do love him, that much I'm sure of. But, last night... wasn't right. We shouldn't have done it, and we shouldn't for awhile. I thought that maybe I was confused, but that's not it. We both took advantage of each other last night, whether we knew it or not. I wanted to be saved from my depression so romantically, like in the movies. Ken, I don't know what he wanted. Most likely to help me, or himself or both of us. Neither of us were ready, me especially. After the Shadow Walker...  
  
It always felt like no comfort would ever be enough, and that no blanket could ever stretch as far to cover the whole of him. What we did was for all the wrong reasons. I wanted to show Ken that I was okay, and ready for something I wasn't ready for. I lied to him. Nobody should lie in a relationship, that piece of advice I do know. And I also know this much: We can't be together, at least not yet. \\  
  
------  
  
Unfortunately for Ken, he still had not noticed the silent figure that was watching him like a hawk. Ken strolled down the main hallway, and down the staircase, leaving the bug eyed Warden behind. He had just reached the bottom of the mahogany stairs and was making his way down the carpeted floor, when a complete stranger linked arms with him a nearly yelled, " Hello! Boyfriend!"  
  
Ken would have stopped in his tracks if the mysterious girl pulled him along. Before he could say anything, the girl was hissing to him.  
  
"Don't look back, keep your head held high and let's carry on a grotesque conversation about the movies, okay?" Her voice was rugged and heavy, and held a hardcore Brooklyn accent.  
  
"Who the hell are you, and why should I listen to you?" Ken snarled under his breath, not fancying where they were headed.  
  
" Will's the name. I'm from New York. Why should you listen to me? Because I'm gonna take you to Kara, that's why. And also because, Mr. Head-in-the- Clouds, you're being stalked by a somewhat sinister and demented evil villain, also called a Shadow Walker," Will explained, using hand gestures. Now Ken stopped and turned to look Will in the eye. The girl was a tall, lanky but well built girl with curly black hair and tanned skin.  
  
She wore a red tank top with was embroidered with colorful threads to give it an Indian look. The shirt and black pants were embedded with rhinestones and tiny mirrors. Her hair was tied back into tiny braids and her feet were concealed beneath black carpenter boots. Ken was sure she carried some sort of weapon. Her eyes were a strange pink-red color, which was constantly covered by her tinted eyelashes and eye shadow.  
  
However, the rebel gleam in her eyes told Ken enough about her. She was trust worthy, and of the highest type of those to be trusted. Shortly, his head bobbed up and down to show cooperation.  
  
Will smiled, and they continued.  
  
------  
  
Jun grinned wildly as she returned to find her brother curled up in a window seat, digesting an illustrated copy of 'The Lord of the Rings'. He looked so cute and innocent as he sat there, a serious face on and chewing on his fingernail. His reading glasses were slipping down on his nose, forcing the boy to keep pushing them back.  
  
"Good book?" The elder sibling asked, a giggle submerging in her throat. Whence Dai looked up and smiled, Jun laughed and sat next to him, a pile of books in her arms.  
  
"Yeah. I always wanted to read it, but I never got around to it. What did you get?" Daisuke questioned smoothly, easily enjoying the timid conversation.  
  
" Just a few magazines, a manga and some old classics, like Pride and Prejudice and something called 'Girl with a Pearl Earring'. Did you see Ken anywhere?" Jun told him, showing her loot like an overly proud pirate. Dai's expression went from happy to thoughtful in an instant.  
  
" No, I haven't. Do you think we should go look for him?" his voice was soft now, and he shuffled uncomfortably.  
  
"I'm sure he'll show up. And then, you need to talk to him, okay Chu? Tell him what you told me. It may not be easy, but remember, you will sleep tonight," Jun beamed and kissed his forehead before helping him up.  
  
"You sure?" Dai demanded loosely, eyes twitching.  
  
"I'm sure, always and forever,"  
  
------  
  
Will and Ken had reached the main entrance to the City Center, and were prepared to leave. Will had reluctantly pulled out a mirror so Ken could see their pursuer, and Ken was sure he didn't want to see it again. The Shadow Walker was tall, nearly 7 feet tall and decked out in black leather and hidden beneath a flowing black cloak. His steps were silent, and his face was hidden, but Will assured Ken that he didn't want to see his face. The figure was too evil for words to ever express without the talker tripping over their words.  
  
"Why can't anyone else see him?" Ken had noticed that the people around them didn't even look at the large demon, and acted as though nothing were wrong.  
  
" He is transparent in everybody else's eyes. We can see him because we're connected to the Digital World," Will answered shortly, and pulled out her mirror again.  
  
"Okay, Ken, this is it," they were now standing on the marble steps outside of the center, " The Shadow Walker is going to strike any time now. Do you know of a Church near here?" Will asked, her voice deathly.  
  
"You mean a Christian one?" she nodded.  
  
"Yeah, there's one a few blocks away, but it's pretty empty. The missionaries are failing to convert us," Ken grinned.  
  
"I'm not Christian myself, but they'll have prayer candles and that's our protection against Mr. Ugly back there. Lead us there, I'll take care of the rest," Will grinned wolfishly, and Ken dragged her away in the direction of the Church.  
  
Behind the Shadow Walker disappeared. When Ken turned to look back, Will informed him, " He's gone to get his horse, and head us off at that intersection. Come on!"  
  
Will's voice was lost to the wind as they broke into a run, sneakers and boots pounding down on the cement. All thoughts were shoved from their minds as the Shadowy rider appeared up ahead, sword drawn and poised in the air.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Will exclaimed, and shoved Ken behind her as they advanced.  
  
" What are we going to do?" Ken was breathless, and so was Will.  
  
"You, go find Daisuke and his Sister, take them to that Church. I'm going to fight him, and I'll meet you at the Church. Stay next to the candles, okay?" Will growled her instructions, and shoved him in the direction of the coffee shop. Rather than arguing, Ken complied and left in search of Dai and Jun.  
  
That done, Will turned back to the face off.  
  
------  
  
Ken found Jun and Daisuke as the exited the bookstore, each carrying a brown paper bag. He nearly ran into Jun, but was pushed into a window by a man.  
  
"Ken, are you okay?" Daisuke asked, helping him up.  
  
"We have to go, now. Don't ask- just follow me, okay? I'll explain later," Ken told them hoarsely, and started running for the Church, Jun and Dai following. Across the street, Will was throwing angry words and the rider. She seemed confident enough, and Ken believed she could pull it off. She seemed strong enough to survive and hurricane. Three pairs of feet pounded on the city's floor, and the thwap and slap of the paper bags smacking against various body parts echoed in the alleys.  
  
Up ahead, a run down Church lay, the sign falling apart and graffiti decorating the stone walls. Dim light was reflected through the stained glass windows, flickering in time with the wind. Candles.  
  
The sun had faded by now, and rain was pouring heavily. Umbrellas were unleashed into the sky, but they continued, rainwater soaking through their clothes. The rain pattered around them, making all the lights blur together and nearly blinding them. Eventually they reached the Church and entered, leaning on each other for support.  
  
Inside, the pews and hallways were empty, and old. It appeared as though no one had been there forever, which was probably true. Cobwebs and thick layers of dust covered everything. The glory of the Christian faith had once been here, but had long faded. The saturated group moved into the alter area, and settled next to one of the rows of candles.  
  
Breathless, Ken informed them of what was going on.  
  
------  
  
Will watched as the indigo haired boy led his friends to safety, smiling as they went.  
  
// Brother, you seem so righteous, just like you always were. You are the one for the throne, that I know now, \\  
  
Her thinking through, Will cleared her mind and breathed deeply. Now, the real work began.  
  
"Spirits, Hinder me thou may, Moon Stars cannot be promised glory, swords cannot be forged without the sweat and blood of Man and Animal, Persist I do, Ancient legend of the dark, aid a quest so sword not used!" Her chant blew into the wind and the words washed over the approaching demon.  
  
Softly, the wind picked up around her, and blew her hair in circles around her now glowing body. Her eyes closed and body set on meditation, Will carefully traced the center of her chest and a tiny sapphire emerged from her skin. With a perilous scream, Will dug her hand into her chest and removed the sword that had been hidden there.  
  
Her clothes immediately disappeared, but new ones reappeared in their wake. Now, her chest was confined in a black lace bodice and tight black pants which tied up at the sides lay on her legs. Black boots still remained, and her makeup had gone to a dark, glittery theme. Every strand of hair was pulled back, so to not interfere with movement. Finally, Will shifted her feet into an attacking stance, and prepared for the blow.  
  
// Mother protect me...\\  
  
-----  
  
After explaining the situation to Jun and Davis, Ken collapsed wearily against a stone pillar, the faint candlelight showing the weariness he felt. With a nod from Jun, Daisuke moved forward, trembling, and sat next to Ken. Jun politely went across the room to the other set of candles, where she would be out of earshot and hidden behind an orange lace screen.  
  
"Ken," Dai whispered.  
  
"Yea, Dai?" Ken replied, opening an eye lazily.  
  
"We need to talk... about last night I mean," his word quivered on his lips, but Ken's affirmative answer gave him strength.  
  
" Last night, was well, for all the wrong reasons. I wasn't ready and I don't think you were. And, I think we just used each other, for whatever reason. I'm not pointing fingers, because it's both of our faults. I just... wasn't me then and...and..." Dai's speech was failing, and quickly. Tears were threatening to spill, forcing him to wonder if he should turn back. But there was no chance of that now.  
  
Ken didn't answer.  
  
" Ken, I feel terrible, but I'm sorry. I led you on... I do love you, but I'm not ready for a relationship right now, neither mentally or physically," Daisuke continued, his teary eyes mixing the candles and Ken's face together.  
  
" What do you..." Ken muttered softly, eyes tracing the floor.  
  
"I can't be with you... not now," Davis whispered, and turned away.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I... I understand," Ken said softly, and got up, and walked away.  
  
----- 


End file.
